Miguel halcón en inglaterra
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: leeros primero los espñoles también... y lo entendereís todo


3

Escape a Londres, cuestión personal

-Señor Holmes , ha llegado el correo y tiene un par de cartas.

-Gracias, Señora Hudson.

Aunque no estaba muy animado, se puso a leer las cartas, la primera era de Mycroft y la segunda era de Miguel, lo cual le cambió el animo y se puso inmediatamente a leerla, en ese momento John entró en la habitación:

-Padre...

Pero se detuvo cuando su padre le acalló con un leve movimiento de su mano.

-John, lee esto, seguro... que te interesará.

Cogió el papel que su padre le ofrecía, lo leyó rápidamente, el texto decía lo siguiente:

A mi muy estimado S. H.

Le escribo esta carta para pedirle que se reúna conmigo para poder charlar en privado acerca de un asunto de vital importancia.

Nos encontraremos en la cafetería que hay enfrente de su antigua vivienda, una vez hayan transcurrido 48 horas desde que haya abierto usted esta carta.

Nos vemos.

Miguel Halcón

-Padre, ¿ que crees que querrá Halcón ?

-Pues supongo que tendrá algo que ver con su hermano.

-Yo había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Ahora mismo eso no importa, hay que hacer un pequeño equipaje para irnos inmediatamente.

-También estoy de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente estaban en la estación con 3 pequeñas bolsas de viaje y 2 billetes para el siguiente tren que iba hacia Londres.

Una vez subidos en el tren hablaron sobre lo que harían una vez hubieran ayudado a Miguel con su problema, ya cerca de la cafetería, John comentó que le gustaría conocer Londres y a su tío Mycroft , en ese preciso instante una voz familiar dijo a sus espaldas.

-Y lo harás John y lo harás.

Se volvieron y vieron a Miguel acompañado de su hermano y de un par de niños pequeños.

-¡¡¡Miguel, Víctor!!!

Exclamaron sorprendidos los dos ingleses. Tras una breve conversación se dirigieron a la cafetería en cuestión, donde Miguel les dijo que los gemelos eran hijos suyos y que la razón de que hubieran traído a los chavales era que como la mujer de Miguel dio a luz el día antes de que se fueran y nadie podría hacerse cargo de ellos optaron por traérselos y además, así ejercitarían las habilidades detectivescas que habían heredado de su padre.

-Pero- le interrumpió Holmes –el caso tiene que ver con la muerte de su hermano, ¿ no es así ?

-Correcto, y lo ha sabido por ...

-La indecisión de la letra, aunque había varias manchas de tinta, lo que indica rabia. Y para que un hombre tan parecido a mí se desmorone de tal forma, indica que algo pasado e importante ha vuelto a aflorar en su vida cotidiana, lo que me lleva directamente a pensar en su hermano y si le unimos el hecho de que me haya pedido mi colaboración apenas quedan dudas respecto a el motivo.

-Estupendo Holmes, compruebo que no me equivoqué al confiar en usted.

-Gracias, ¿ nos sentamos aquí ?

-Perfecto- dijo Víctor – nos trae – le dijo al camarero – dos cafés, dos aguas ¿ y vosotros ?

-Dos cafés más , por favor- dijo John.

Cuando el camarero se hubo ido, Sherlock le dijo a John:

-¿Seguro?

-Pues claro, pero vamos a hablar de lo importante, si no os importa.

-Claro que no- le respondió Miguel – verás, como ya sabes, hace en este día 5 años que mi hermano Francisco murió asesinado, los hechos son los siguientes.

A los pocos días de abrir la agencia ya teníamos en nuestras manos 7 casos diferentes, además todos nos fueron encomendados por el inspector Olcalo, ya que ellos estaban desbordados y para no tener que pedir ayuda a las comisarías vecinas nos los encomendaron a nosotros, mientras que yo y Víctor llevábamos 2 casos cada uno nuestros otros dos agentes llevaban cada uno 1 caso, así que estuvimos a punto de rechazar el último caso que se nos encomendó, pero mi hermano escuchó la conversación y me suplicó que se lo dejara, yo me negué enérgicamente pero ,él lo quería y uno de lo míos me dijo que le diera una oportunidad, así que, tras hablarlo con Víctor, decidimos darle el caso, pero algo no salió bien, cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia la central para contarme sus progresos, descubrió que se había olvidado algo, o había pasado algo por alto... no sé, el caso es que dio la vuelta hacia la escena del crimen y se encontró con el criminal, cuando fue a arrestarle se dio cuenta de que era algún conocido suyo, y mientras le interrogaba el criminal aprovechó algún descuido suyo, le desarmó y le disparó a quemarropa entre ceja y ceja, pocas personas serían capaces de desarmar a alguien entrenado por mi mismo y que ha sido elogiado con 9 años por los grandes maestros de las artes que le enseñé.

-¿ Y qué artes son esas ?

-Karate, judo, kendo, ( esgrima japonesa ) esgrima y un poco de ninjutsu.

-Pues parece demasiado flaco y joven como para saber tanto- dijo John

-Fíjate en mí- le respondió su padre –yo practico esgrima y baritsu y mírame, estoy flaco, puede que hasta más que tú.

-Y por lo de joven, con 20 años me fui a Japón y aprendí todo eso, salvo el esgrima que me enseñó mi abuelo, y además fue allí donde conocí a mi mujer.

-¿Miguel? No paro de preguntarme porqué lleva...

-¿Bastón con mango de espada francés y un bulto en el hombro derecho y otro en el izquierdo?

-Correcto- dijo Sherlock.

-Pues el bastón tiene esa empuñadura, porque es una espada introducida en una vaina circular simulando ser un bastón y los dos bultos son dos espadas cortas que aprendí a manejar durante mis estancias en Tokio, la capital japonesa.

-Bien- dijo John –que tal si acabamos nuestras bebidas mientras nos cuenta que les trae por tierras inglesas.

-Vale –dijo Víctor- ya saben que el asesino de nuestro hermano se dio a la fuga, sospechamos que vino aquí y se estableció como criminal a sueldo y tras algún tiempo consiguió una posición social comparable a la de el profesor Moriarty.

-¿Y es español?

-Eso creemos.

-Pues de no tener usted la reputación que tiene, le diría que está usted loco, porque no creo que alguien extranjero llegue a tal status sin que yo lo sepa.

-Padre, voy al baño- dijo uno de sus hijos.

-Vale, pero date prisa que tenemos que irnos.

Miguel observó perplejo como, mientras su hijo se iba, un hombre se le acercaba por detrás y le ponía un pañuelo en la boca, que hizo que su hijo cayera dormido, tras lo cual el hombre salió corriendo y al instante Miguel y Víctor estaban corriendo tras él a una velocidad que jamás les habría supuesto, pero justo cuando iban a atraparle, ya fuera de la ciudad, el secuestrador entró en un establo y, como vio que los tenía justo detrás e iban a mucha velocidad, optó por cerrar la parte de debajo de la puerta de una de las caballerizas, contra la que Víctor se estrelló y que Miguel saltó por alto, mientras daba una voltereta en el suelo cogió un pequeño cuchillo del suelo y continuó con la persecución. Tras 40 minutos de persecución, cuando pasaban por un puente para entrar en bvwuigfiuawg, el secuestrador metió algo en el bolsillo de el niño y lo tiró por el puente, Miguel, al ver tal acción se tiró al agua, para en el aire coger a su hijo, pero, en el aire también le arrojó el cuchillo al secuestrador, atravesando de parte a parte su hombro derecho. Ya en el agua, cogió a su hijo en brazos y nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia la orilla, donde se encontró con su hermano, que había cogido un caballo del establo y les había seguido con Sherlock y con John, cuando llegó donde él estaba, le dio el caballo, en el que Miguel montó rápidamente, y salió disparado hacia un hospital que había visto cuando ya había salido de Londres, a los 20 minutos se reunieron todos en la puerta, donde Miguel habló con ellos con una furia en la voz que jamás le habían visto.

-El doctor dice que sólo está inconsciente por el efecto del cloroformo, pero encontré esto en su chaqueta. Una carta, para mí.

Miguel se la mostró y entonces entendieron su furia:

Señor Halcón:  
más le vale dejar de investigar la muerte de su hermano o su hijo morirá.

-Y encima ahora amenaza a mi ahijado- chilló Víctor.

-Ya se ha pasado, antes era un asunto de los Halcón, pero ahora este asunto afecta a las más altas esferas del gobierno español.

-¿Y eso porqué?- se extrañaron los ingleses.

-Porque mi mujer es la hija del actual alto cargo del ejército español, por eso no hizo falta que nadie pidiera mis servicios para aquel caso que resolvimos hace poco.

-Y ¿ qué vas a hacer hermano?

-Pues ir a la fábrica que hay tres calles por debajo de la casa de Sherlock y rescatar a mi hijo- dijo Miguel en un tono sospechosamente alto.

-Padre, ¿porqué allí?

-Porque a de ser un lugar cercano a donde estuvimos tomando el café, ha de ser un edificio grande y debe de ir poca gente, por eso.

-Sherlock, ¿viene con nosotros?

-Por supuesto.

-Una pregunta –interrumpió Víctor- ¿nuestro hotel queda de camino?

-Sí –respondió sorprendido Sherlock-¿no viene?

-Pues claro que voy, pero nosotros tres solos y sin armas no creo que tengamos mucho futuro.

-Estoy contigo- dijo Miguel- pero, John, vea las oficinas de Scotland Yard y transmítele al inspector Lestrade lo siguiente:

El halcón ha volado del nido tras perder a una de sus crías, necesita ayuda de los águilas y de los halcones peludos para exterminar a los cuervos de la fábrica de algodón 65,44.

¿Entendido?

-Sí.

Inmediatamente después de memorizar el mensaje, John salió corriendo hacia la comisaría, mientras su padre y los demás, salían corriendo hacia el hotel, donde cada uno cogió un revólver, algunas balas y un pequeño cuchillo.

Ya en la fábrica, pudieron observar que en el interior solamente había tres hombres inmóviles y un cuerpo pequeño, maniatado y tirado en el suelo.

-Bien-susurró Miguel- Víctor, tú y Sherlock apagáis las lámparas, mientras que yo cojo disimuladamente a mi hijo y nos vamos, preferiría no tener que matar a nadie.

-Entendido.

Dicho esto, se dispersaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban a punto de apagar las luces, cuando Miguel gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!!

Sus compañeros, alarmados, rodearon el recinto y llegaron a donde él estaba y su frustración fue compartida por todos, porque, en lugar de un niño y tres hombres, lo que vieron fue a tres marionetas de tamaño natural y un saco atado con cuerdas. Además había una carta en la que ponía lo siguiente:

Se cree muy bueno, pero esta vez es usted el que ha subestimado a su enemigo.

Ni se le ocurra intentar otra tontería, porque en ese caso, no será su hijo el único en sufrir las consecuencias, tiene una semana para abandonar Londres, no me obligue a matar a Luis.

-Je- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del español- ese delincuente es un completo idiota. Víctor, dime quien abandonó la agencia tras la muerte de nuestro hermano.

-Pues fue Antonio Delmonte.

En el preciso momento en que Víctor dijo eso, comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja.

-Ya es nuestro- dijo Miguel, reanudando la conversación.

-Y para que quería a Lestrade, si su cara dice que ya se esperaba esto- inquirió Sherlock

-Sabía que nos seguían, y también suponía que era un antiguo miembro de mi agencia, lo que no sabía era con quién me estaba enfrentando así que Víctor y yo acordamos comentar todos los asuntos acerca de localizaciones en un tono mas alto de lo normal para que ellos nos siguieran, además, quien le dice que esta es la fábrica de algodón 6544´´

-Pues yo supuse que...

-Je, tranquilo, si usted ha picado, no me extrañaría que él también.

-¿ Pero cómo?

-Verá, lo que pasa, es que los que nos seguían estaban justo detrás de nosotros, y les escuché decir que se llevarían al crío de la derecha y que mientras corrían tras él, el otro se llevaría al de la izquierda, supuse que hablarían de un cumpleaños o algo así, pero ahora lo veo claro, lo que pasa es que ese imbécil se ha creído que yo no estoy a su altura, pero ha sido al revés y me ha demostrado que... ¿Víctor, cuál era su segundo apellido?

-Sierras, ¿ por qué?

-Porque Antonio Delmonte Sierras, fue quien me pidió que Francisco llevara esa investigación.

En ese preciso momento apareció Lestrade.

-Vaya último caso que me toca. El niño está hospitalizado y hemos detenido a 12 personas por secuestro. ¿Para que quería que avisara a los suyos?

-¿Los suyos?- dijo Holmes.

-Sí, a raíz de lo de nuestro hermano, creamos aquí una agencia de detectives, al mando de el otro hombre que teníamos aquí.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta, pero Miguel ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro desde que había hablado por última vez. Se volvieron para mirarle y lo que vieron fue a un hombre consumido por la furia, en otros momentos le habían visto enfadado, pero nunca de esta manera, hasta su hermano temía a lo que tenía frente a él.

-Adiós, decidle a mi mujer, que me perdone.

Entonces, comenzó a alejarse

-¿Qué haces Miguel?- dijo su hermano.

-VENGANZA.

-De eso nada- masculló su hermano.

Se puso junto a él y le cogió del brazo.

-Quieto ahí.

Con un movimiento rapidísimo, Miguel le cogió la muñeca a Víctor, y se la retorció.

-Una cosa- le susurró al oído- todo lo que te he enseñado, no es todo lo que sé.

Tras esto, le soltó y siguió su camino, hasta que se paró en seco, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Estúpido- gritó un hombre desde el otro de la calle, que tenia una cerbatana en la mano- te crees mejor que yo y me insultas por que sí, te lo tienes merecido- dicho esto salió corriendo.

-Sherlock- susurró Miguel, débilmente- ahora, le toca hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a este país.

Una vez dijo esto, se desmayó.

-Está bien, ese es mío- dijo él decidido-John, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tras esto, padre e hijo, se dirigieron al lugar dónde fue atacado el español, y comenzaron a buscar algo que les dijera por donde se había ocultado el criminal. Registraron la zona y los alrededores, a pesar de que al principio fue un poco aburrido, al final, resultó ser una tarea muy productiva.

-¡¡EUREKA!!- gritó John, imitando a su padre.

-Has encontrado algo ¿no?- dijo su padre.

-Pues claro, y ahora procederé a deducir.

-Te escucho- le respondió su padre.

-Veamos, según mi teoría este era el lugar en el que se ocultaba ese hombre.

-Y esa teoría es sostenida por ...

-... por el echo de que en esta pequeña zona, se pueden encontrar gran número de cigarros esparcidos por el suelo y una huella que se repite en varias ocasiones, junto a lo que parece ser la marca de la puntera de un zapato, lo que indica cojera, además, aquí hay unas plumas que encajan con las que habían en el dardo que le clavaron a Miguel en el cuello.

-Y eso lo sabes por ...

-... porque recogí ese dardo del suelo.

-Bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, ahora debemos pensar como él. Veamos, soy un criminal, soy cojo y puede que salgan en mi persecución, lo tengo todo estudiado, ¿a dónde iría?

-Yo, personalmente- dijo Sherlock- consideraría que lo más probable es que se escondiera en algún lugar cercano- de repente se quedó quieto como una estatua- John ... y si... contemplamos el asunto... como si el solo fuera un segundón.

-¿Porqué dice eso ahora, padre?

-Porque- comenzó Sherlock- no es lógico que un jefe de banda se arriesgué a salir, y realizar el trabajo en persona.

-Eso es totalmente cierto, entonces, el caso hay que enfocarlo de una manera totalmente distinta a la que estábamos usando hasta ahora.

-Pero tampoco hay que cambiar tanto la mentalidad, sólo hay que pensar como un segundón, que al haber aprendido de alguien como Halcón, no habría que descartar que hubiese dejado una pista falsa y hubiese asegurado una huida por el lugar mas insospechado, así que, este bar de aquí debería ser un lugar muy ilógico- se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y observó lo que parecía ser una sala alargada y estrecha con una puerta al fondo.

-Esto, es una especie de pasillo.

-Correcto, hijo, vamos a acabar lo que Miguel empezó.

Juntos, padre e hijo, llegaron al final del pasillo y ,con mucha prudencia, abrieron la puerta y en vez de encontrarse con la calle, se encontraron con otra sala, en la que únicamente había una persona de espaldas a ellos. Silenciosamente, se pusieron a su espalda, pero una voz les sorprendió a su espalda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se sorprendieron al comprobar que ese hombre, era el mismo que había disparado a el español.

-Si habíais pensado que esa sombra de allí era yo, os informo de que es el crío de ese patético Aguilucho, ni siquiera es capaz de proteger a su propio hijo.

-John- susurró Sherlock- coge al niño y llévalo con Víctor.

Una vez dicho esto, John salió corriendo y Sherlock se quitó la chaqueta y levantó los puños en posición de boxeador y con la mano le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

En ese preciso momento, Antonio se lanzó al ataque con una combinación de fuerza y velocidad increíbles, que a Sherlock le costó mantener, mientras que Sherlock perdía terreno y era conducido hacia una escalera, John se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Sherlock ya estaba en el segundo piso y arrinconado contra una barandilla y en ese momento, Antonio optó por dar una patada con giro para tirar a Sherlock por la barandilla, que consiguió su objetivo, pero no del todo, porque Sherlock consiguió agarrarse al filo, entonces, en un acto de soberbia, se alejó de lo que quedaba de barandilla y dijo:

-¡Puaf! Vaya detective.

Mientras él se alejaba, Sherlock se quedaba sin punto de agarre a una altura de 7 metros, ya apenas si aguantaba, se le soltó la mano y en ese preciso momento, una mano agarró a Sherlock y evitó que su muerte se hiciera realidad.

-Tranquilo, no le pienso dejar morir- dijo un sonriente Miguel.

Mientras decía esto le subía a una posición con los pies en el suelo.

-Sherlock, vaya con Víctor, por favor.

No hizo falta nada más que eso para que Sherlock captara la acción que iba a realizar el español.

-Antonio, me temo que tu vida como segundón se ha acabado, a partir de ahora no serás nadie.

Una vez dijo esto, se lanzó realizando una ataque en flecha hacia el otro, que predijo el ataque de Miguel y se apartó hacia un lado, pero en el momento en el que acabaría el golpe, adelantó el pie izquierdo, que tenía atrás y lanzó un golpe en circular que pilló desprevenido a su contrincante, que recibió un golpe en las costillas, rompiéndole 4 de ellas.

-Antes- dijo – no eras tan fuerte, ¿es por la venganza?

-No, la venganza te ciega, no te ayuda.

-Pues, ahora voy a acabar contigoooooo.

Sin haber acabado aún de hablar, se lanzó a muerte a un fondo, con una barra que había en el suelo, pero era una finta a la que Miguel respondió con un contrataque, que su rival evitó saltando por encima de el sable de el detective, que uso la empuñadura para golpear a su rival en el esternón, que sólo pudo caer de la mejor forma posible para evitar hacerse más daño que la pérdida de la respiración.

-Antonio, lo siento, pero vas a morir.

Tras esto, sacó una pistola de su pantalón, y disparó contra una botella de aceite que había encima de una montaña de madera, que hizo que esa madera se inflamara y ardiera todo el edificio, con ellos dentro. La casa ardió de tal manera que era imposible que ellos sobrevivieran.

Ya fuera, Sherlock y los demás se dirigieron hacia la casa, una vez consumida, y solo encontraron una espada con una nota en el mango, decía lo siguiente:

lamento mucho tener que causaros tal dolor, pero no hay que llorar las pérdidas, ni vivir con ellas, lo que hay que hacer es sobreponerse a ellas. Decidle a mis hijos que estoy en los Estados Unidos. Salid mañana, Víctor y mis hijos, hacia España. ADIÓS

No soltaron ni una sola lágrima, únicamente fueron a la habitación de los españoles, pasaron la noche allí y a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a el puerto, donde un viejo, se les acercó y les dijo que que les ocurría, a lo que respondieron con un silencio, en ese momento, el viejo se irguió y alcanzó una altura considerable tras lo que les dijo:

-Así se me trata ya, tampoco hace tanto que me fui ¿eh?.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!

-Tampoco soy tan feo- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

-¿CÓMO?

-Salte por una ventana y caí sobre una caja de pescado, además mientras estaba inconsciente descubrí lo que me he perdido con mi trabajo, así que dejaré la agencia al subjefe y que sólo recurran a mí para problemas muy gordos.

-Ya estamos en paz, seguiremos hablando, más adelante

-Por supuesto-le respondió Miguel.

8


End file.
